1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism, and more particularly a transmission mechanism for a remote-controlled model simulation helicopter.
2. Description of Related Arts
A main reduction gear of a conventional remote-controlled model helicopter, which is provided in the middle of a body module at an end of a main rotor shaft, has weak stability and performs only one function which is transferring power. A swashplate module is usually provided on the main rotor shaft above the body frame, and thus an additional swashplate guide board is required for restricting unwanted radial movement of the outer tray of the swashplate. A washout device for ensuring the synchronous rotation of an inner tray of the swashplate and a main rotor is also needed. The number of exposed parts is relatively large and the simulation character of the model helicopter is destructed.